


Night Off

by CorvusLand



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusLand/pseuds/CorvusLand
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado, si la noche en la que Daniel visitó a Johnny para burlarse de su alquiler, no hubiera terminado allí?¿Que pasaría si al salir de la tienda, él se reencontrara con un romance del pasado?Esta historia incluye a un personaje que no pertenece al universo Cobra Kai; pero su incorporación cambia el curso de la trama original. Las circunstancias empujan a Johnny a aceptar sus sentimientos por Daniel.¿Será correspondido?
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Reencuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es introductorio para el nuevo personaje, que está basado en el actor Eric Stoltz. El beso que Ralph le dió en la película "Desnudos en New York" quedó eternamente grabado en mi retina.
> 
> *Algunos capítulos serán descritos en 1984 y 1986.
> 
> *El lawrusso se va viendo de a pocos.

Los observó desde la puerta de su dojo.

LaRusso había dejado caer la goma de mascar con la que se había pavoneado en la tienda minutos atrás. Sus largas piernas estaban atascadas en el suelo mientras el resto de su cuerpo parecía querer lanzarse al encuentro del otro hombre. _Como cuando me notó en el concesionario_. Pensó.

No. Era diferente. Su cuerpo se veía menos tenso que en ese entonces, sin embargo, en vez de abrazar, fue a Daniel a quién abrazaron con fuerza. Por un fracción de segundo pudo ver las manos del tipo recorrer la espalda de LaRusso suavemente, con una familiaridad _demasiado íntima._

Johnny se sentía como un intruso. Se dió la vuelta y algo nervioso buscó la llave. Regresó a su oficina en silencio. Dejó sobre el escritorio el sixpack de Coor's que LaRusso había pagado; y se recostó en la silla. Después de un largo suspiro buscó una botella para beberla de golpe.

Esa pequeña mierda le subió el alquiler. Se quedó atónito en ese momento, porque recibió _el primer golpe_. Luego salió de la tienda al dojo, asimilando la confesión. No iba a dejar que las cosas se quedarán así. La ira se acumuló en su manos, y soltó la perilla bruscamente para buscarlo.

Así fue como vió esa escena. Parecían dos enamorados reencontrándose. LaRusso no se movía, solo se dejaba tocar por esos largos dedos que pasaban por su espalda. El roce calmaba a ese hombre tan neurótico.

Sacó otra botella de Coor's y le dió un largo trago. No era su asunto de todos modos, pero podría utilizar esa información para molestarlo más adelante. Ante el pensamiento, sonrió.

\----- • -----

Daniel sintió su cuerpo entumecido por la sorpresa. Apenas y pudo corresponder el abrazo. La sensación que le producia el aroma de su colonia lo embargaba, y le hacía pensar en los mejores recuerdos que tuvieron. Se sintió agradable ser nuevamente acogido por esos brazos.

El hechizo se rompió cuando volvió al presente para recordar que hacía alli.

_Y el hogar al que debía volver._

Se separó lentamente. Balbuceó un _"¿Cómo estás hombre?"_ para iniciar una conversación sobre trabajo, hijos y pasatiempos.

No pudo evitar hacer comparaciones.

Jack ya no tenía el cerquillo característico que recordaba. Ahora su cabello se mantenía peinado hacia atrás, solo un par de mechones invadian su frente, y cambió aquel look punk de su juventud, por pantalones de vestir y camisas blancas (Prendas que en el pasado se negaba a usar).

Conversaron animadamente, hasta que el frío les recordó que se hacía tarde. Intercambiaron números y prometieron verse otra vez.

Desde su auto, lo vió alejarse hacia la tienda. En los ochentas, Daniel se sentía como el tipo de persona que no resaltaba entre la multitud. Jack, sin embargo; era todo lo contrario. Aún hoy, su cabellera peliroja lo distinguía. El cielo en sus ojos recorría el paisaje con calma y nunca apresuraba sus pasos, por más atrasado que estuviera. Todo en él transmitía paz.

_Justo la que necesitaba._

Intentó suprimir ese último pensamiento y arrancó el coche. Ni bien llegase a casa contaría que fue a hacer en Reseda. Había conseguido vengarse del imbécil de Johnny; por abrir Cobra Kai y por pintarle un pene en la cara. A Amanda le encantaría saberlo.

Evidentemente, Jack sería omitido de la historia, aunque se removieron sus sentimientos, hubiera preferido que quedará como un fantasma del pasado.

.

.

.

(1986)

Muy pocas veces sonaba la campañilla de la tienda. Por eso, puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo y miró en dirección a la puerta. Entró un chico pelirrojo, cuyo cerquillo le tapaba levemente uno de sus ojos. Era alto y delgado con unos ojos azul claro.

— Hombre, estos arbolitos ¿Son reales? — dijo con tono curioso. Paso la mano por su cabello, mientras caminaba en dirección a Daniel.

—Por supuesto que lo son — Daniel se rio levemente y tomó uno de los bonsáis que tenía más cerca — Mira éste, hay que tener mucha paciencia para cuidarlo — pasó sus dedos por una de las ramas alambradas, con el cuidado para no lastimarla.

El chico lo miraba, esperando que Daniel dijese algo más.

— Al bonsái hay que regarlo con regularidad — agregó, pues no quería olvidar ninguna instrucción — Cómo el clima es más cálido aquí, la tierra se seca mucho más rápido; debes cuidar que las hojas no se oscurezcan porque te estarías pasando con el riego — finalizó.

Había algo en ese chico que le daba confianza. Además parecía el cliente más interesado en comprar hasta el momento.

— Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo con las plantas — fijo su mirada azul en el resto de bonsáis y se volvió a Daniel — Mi madre y yo cuidamos las de mi abuela.

— Entonces no te será difícil cuidar de esta pequeña ¿Verdad? — dijo con la maceta entre las manos.

— En absoluto — El chico alargó los brazos — ¿Puedo verlo de cerca?

— ¿Vas a comprarlo? — Daniel enarcó una ceja. No quería sonar desconfiado, inevitablemente así se escuchó.

— Claro que sí — puso sus largas manos sobre la maceta, tocando en el proceso los dedos de Daniel. Ojeó el bonsái un par de veces, suavemente lo dejó sobre el mostrador y fijó su mirada en los grandes ojos marrones — Quiero dos.

Daniel se preguntó en que momento regresaría el señor Miyagi, solo para dejar de pensar en el escalofrío que sintió con el roce de esos suaves dedos, por la voz aterciopelada que resonaba en su cabeza o por esa mirada tan fija que lo hacía sentirse expuesto.

Pensó que no lo volvería a ver, pero regreso muchas veces más. Le contó que sus vecinos le encargaron comprar la nueva adquisición que él les había mostrado: los mini arbolitos.

— Tú sabes que son bonsáis, Jack — le dio un codazo entre risas — a estas alturas ya deberías recordarlo.

— Así los llaman ellos — El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, siguiendo el juego.

Miyagi escuchaba el resto de su conversación a lo lejos, sin dejar de prestarle atención a los bonsáis a los que les faltaban un recorte. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia del pelirrojo; además, gracias al chico, vendió más bonsáis por dos meses consecutivos. Parecía un joven paciente, una virtud que ciertamente no era natural en Daniel.

— Señor Miyagi ¿Hoy puedo salir más temprano? — Daniel levantó la voz para ser escuchado, Jack miraba relajado, pero expectante.

— Hai — dijo tranquilo y volvió a trabajar en los bonsáis.

— Te veo después — Jack recogió el bonsái del mostrador y se fue con el sonido de las campanas.

Durante unos minutos solo se escuchan las tijeras en la habitación, Miyagi rompió el silencio.

— ¿Irás a fiesta? — recortaba dedicadamente las hojas del tercer bonsái.

— ¡No es grandioso! Será en Encino. Jack tiene algunos amigos allí — Los hoyuelos de sus mejillas se notaban cada vez más, y el brillo especial en sus ojos, no pasó desapercibido por el viejo karateca — Podría conocer a alguna chica linda.

— O conocer más a Jack — Daniel lo miró conmocionado con sus ojos grandes de ciervo descubierto, sonrojado a más no poder. Tartamudeo antes de soltar palabra.

— ¿Q-QUÉ? — resopló impactado — Es solo un amigo... es...¡ES UN HOMBRE!

— Miyagi no ve problema — observó las manos del chico, moviéndose ansiosas — busca estar con quién te haga feliz.

Daniel no sabía si estaba más sorprendido por ser leído tan fácilmente por el señor Miyagi o por sus sentimientos hacia otro hombre. Después de aquella conversación se le formó un nudo en la garganta que desapareció cuando Jack tocó la puerta de su casa y lo llevó hasta Encino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En la fiesta de Encino, habrá mucha interacción con Johnny ♡
> 
> Este es mi primer fic, lo tengo avanzado hasta el capítulo diez, por lo que iré subiendo cada cap con el pasar de los días. 
> 
> Espero todo tipo de críticas para seguir mejorando.


	2. La fiesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este probablemente sea el capítulo más largo de todos. Había mucho que quería describir, así que me emocioné un poquitin con eso.

Tomaba unos cuántos minutos llegar hasta Encino. Jack se había demorado en recogerlo, no le dijo la razón, ni él se la pidió. Le hacia conversación de vez en cuando; pero el pelirrojo estaba más concentrado al volante.

Daniel recostó la cabeza en el asiento del copiloto y miró hacia afuera. Reconocía esa parte del camino. Estaban cerca a la casa de Ali. Se imaginó que pasaría si la encontraba en la fiesta, sonriéndole a otro. Definitivamente sería un duro golpe a sus ánimos.

Se alivió cuando pasaron de largo y mantuvieron el rumbo hasta la cima de la colina. Un camino de rocas invitaba a ingresar hasta una imponente estructura de madera, llena de grandes ventanales rústicos.

Lo dejó impresionado.

El inmenso jardín de aquella mansión estaba llena de autos y motocicletas. Había poco espacio para estacionar. Finalmente hallaron sitio al lado de un Pontiac rojo y bajaron de la camioneta.

Juntos atravesaron el jardín para llegar a la puerta principal. El pelirrojo tocó el timbre tres veces, retrocedió un paso y esperó. A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un chico de complexión gruesa, ojos marrones y largos cabellos oscuros.

— ¡Cielos Jack! — lo saludó con un efusivo estrechón de manos — ¡Pensamos que no vendrías hombre! ¡Te estábamos esperando! — notó la presencia de Daniel, e inspeccionó su rostro — ¿El chico es siquiera mayor de edad?

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Su identificación? — soltó una gran carcajada — Lucy está aquí ¿Verdad? Apenas cumplió diecisiete el mes pasado.

— ¡Por lo menos aparenta más años que él! — señaló riendo — Esto... ¿Tu nombre?

Verse como niño eterno tenía algunos beneficios. Podía ganar la confianza de las chicas más rápido, por ejemplo. En situaciones como éstas, maldecía su apariencia.

— Daniel — dijo sonriendo, aunque por dentro se sintiera incómodo, preguntándose en dónde se estaba metiendo. El chico frente a él, no hizo más preguntas.

— Soy Leo — respondió presentándose, mientras les abría la puerta por completo — Pasen.

Se adentraron en la casa. La sala se mantenía en el orden más inmaculado posible, como si nadie viviese en ese paraíso. Desde allí, solo se escuchaba un ruido superficial de fondo.

— ¿Y la fiesta? — comentó Daniel.

— En el patio, aunque lo interesante está en el sótano — respondió, señalando un largo pasillo. Se adelantó unos pasos e hizo un ademán con la mano para que lo siguieran — Unos idiotas vomitaron en la puerta, así que iremos por la otra entrada.

Al seguirlo, Daniel vio en el pasillo a muchas parejas apasionadas chupándose las gargantas —no había otra forma de describirlo, era literal—, otros subían por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, agarrados de la mano.

Definitivamente no estaba en su zona de confort. Contra su buen juicio siguió adelante.

— Sus padres estarán fuera por 2 días. Sería difícil ocultar lo que pasa aquí — señaló Jack, dándole dos palmadas al hombro derecho.

— No ayuda que sea en un sótano ¿Sabes? Lo hace más.... claustrofóbico — el pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco en respuesta y sonrió ligeramente.

Continuaron caminando. Cuando llegaron al patio, Daniel no tardó en encontrar al rey de esa jungla adolescente. Este se elevaba del agua, pasando las manos por sus húmedos cabellos dorados. Recibía mucha atención de un grupo de chicas que lo admiraban desde sus sillas reposeras. Una de ellas, más próxima a él, estaba sentada al borde de la piscina; y jugueteaba con sus mechones oscuros, coqueteándole descaradamente.

Daniel se concentró en el chico que le daba la espalda. Podía imaginarse lo atractivo que debía ser, para causar tal impacto. Observó como los músculos del rubio se flexionaron cuando agarró el mango de las escaleras de metal, llegó hasta la chica, le tomó la barbilla y la besó.

No era para nada un beso casto; era duro, húmedo y salvaje. Luego sus grandes manos parecían desesperadas por más contacto.

_¿¡Por qué no dejaba de ver y ya!?_

— ¿Eso te asusta, niño? — la voz de Leo, lo regresó de vuelta — si quieres, puedes volver a casa — se burló tan fuerte que llamó la atención de los presentes, incluso del fornido rubio, que estaba muy concentrado en _otros asuntos_.

— ¿Y perderme el misterioso sótano? Hombre, tengo que verlo — contestó, tratando de lucir relajado. No quería quedar mal.

— Me agrada esa actitud—sonrió— Siganme, es por aquí.

Antes de seguirlo, Daniel dió un último vistazo a la piscina. Desde allí, unos ojos azul brillante lo estaban desafiando. Aquel rubio, no era ningún desconocido.

_¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?_

Le dio la espalda rápidamente, no quería problemas. En su huida, reconoció al resto de cobras en otra sección de ese inmenso patio. Para su tranquilidad, no lo notaron.

Se escabulló rápidamente hasta el dichoso sótano, y agradeció que podía mantenerse alejado de la furia irracional de Johnny Lawrence.

\----- • -----

  
La vida de Johnny fue costa abajo en dos años. Tenía el dinero, pero no el puntaje suficiente para entrar a la universidad. No es que le interesara alguna carrera en específico. El karate era el hobby al que quería dedicarse de por vida y ya no tenía esa oportunidad tampoco.

Sid había esperando ese momento para no responsabilizarse más por él. Le compró un apartamento en Reseda con tres meses de renta pagados por adelantado y el resto iría por su cuenta.

Johnny tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y trabajar en el negocio del padre de Bobby, en un intento por sobrevivir. Así que cuando Tommy le mencionó que habría una alocada fiesta en el corazón de Encino Hills, no dudo en confirmar su asistencia. Habría alcohol gratis y chicas sexys con las que podría coquetear (quizás más que eso). Esa fiesta probablemente sería de las pocas cosas que disfrutaría en mucho tiempo.

Se encontró con sus amigos allí mismo. Al verlos sintió un hueco en el pecho, había pasado tiempo desde que no se veían tan a menudo; sin embargo, la chispa de su amistad seguía allí, inquebrantable. 

Dutch alivió el ambiente. Comentó que era más divertido cuando ponían la casa entera de cabeza y esa regla de no malograrla aguaba su buen humor. Por su parte, Bobby no se sentía tan cómodo con ese entorno. Ya no hallaba felicidad entre drogas, sexo y alcohol. Por sus amigos hacía el esfuerzo de asistir.

Entre la música y la cantidad de gente que iba llegando, una chica llamó la atención del grupo.

Lo común en California eran cabelleras rubias o castañas. Ella, sin embargo; tenía el color de piel con un bronceado natural, cuerpo delgado, piernas largas, cabellos negros y unos traviesos ojos color chocolate, grandes y expresivos.

Johnny estaba seguro que se parecía a alguien, pero no se acordaba de quién. Tommy y Dutch se fijaron en la rubia de voz chillona que la acompañaba.

—¿Qué diablos importa si tiene pechos grandes? — dijo Dutch. Casi todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

La conversación sobre quién era más atractiva siguió, aunque Johnny les había perdido el hilo. No dejaba de verla, algo simplemente le atraía.

Para sorpresa de nadie, la chica le correspondía la mirada. No necesitó más para ir tras ella. Era su movimiento alfa, siempre directo.

Normalmente esperaba que sus conquistas representen un reto para él. Importaba mucho su atractivo, pero si Ali caló en su ser, fue porque al principio su desinterés le resultó llamativo.

Eso no quería decir que obligatoriamente cada chica con la que se acostaba pasaba por ese filtro. Se había metido con casi todas las jóvenes más hermosas del valle y ninguna se quedaba en su mente después de haber obtenido lo que quería de ellas.

Solo Ali, ella siempre sería la única.

Aunque esta nueva chica lo tenía embobado. Sus amigos veían cómo se iba de un lado a otro con su nuevo entretenimiento, hasta que se perdieron en alguna parte de la casa. Seguramente a las habitaciones de invitados.

Tommy y Dutch también se fueron en busca de alguna conquista. Bobby se quedó bebiendo con Jimmy, viendo como la fiesta tomaba su curso. Unos minutos después, Jimmy iría al sótano por pura curiosidad, dejandolo solo por un largo rato.

El trio de cobras regresó como una hora después para contarle todas las travesuras que habían hecho en el sótano. Era una locura allí abajo.

Si en la planta baja la fiesta estaba candente, bajo tierra las cosas estaban fuera de control. Pensaron que sería aburrido celebrar en un ambiente reducido; pero Leo era de los más ricos del Valle, nada era pequeño en su casa. Su sótano era amplio, lo suficiente como para que todo un grupo de adolescentes hormonales hicieran de ese lugar, su nuevo hogar de perdición. Algunos anteponían juegos para ingerir más alcohol, o drogarse hasta la inconsciencia. Otros no necesitaban excusas.

Los cuerpos se movían de un lado a otro, al ritmo del descontrol. Habían quiénes se manoseaban en los sillones, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Para Bobby, escucharlos era como revivir los pecados de Sodoma en esos jóvenes de los 80's. Sentía vergüenza, porque en el pasado, también fue parte de eso.

Las cobras, que tenían mucha resistencia con el alcohol (por la práctica, inevitablemente), recordarían todo lo que vieron e hicieron al día siguiente. Así que cuando ubicaron a su líder en la piscina jugueteando con la misma chica, se sorprendieron. Nunca lo habían visto tan embelesado, ni siquiera con Ali.

Johnny no podía estar más contento, disfrutaba del alcohol, la piscina, y la morena a la que no podía dejar de besar.

No fue hasta que escucho la jocosa risa de Leo que desvío su atención. De espaldas estaba ese _punk_ que le quitó a su enamorada, el mismísimo Daniel LaRusso.

Su cabeza unió las semejanzas, era tan obvio. La morena que tenía entre brazos se parecía mucho a ese idiota. En eso, un antiguo temor cruzó sus pensamientos. Si LaRusso fuese mujer, habría cambiado los puños por toques más íntimos, como los que había compartido con ella, en la habitación de invitados. De pronto se hizo incómodo seguir con esa compañía. Sintió rabia, él no era un "maricón". Sus hormonas tenían la culpa, o la chica, o LaRusso. Cualquiera menos él.

Vio como el idiota que volteaba a verlo no parecía tan asustado por su presencia, pero si muy sorprendido. Johnny quería que se fuera, que desapareciera de su vista. Aunque otra parte de sus pensamientos, cambiaba de dirección. Él disfrutaba del conflicto que había formado con Daniel, con o sin Ali de por medio.

Por supuesto, luego de que le arrebataran el primer lugar en el torneo, y se hubiera arrepentido de dañar la pierna de LaRusso, creyó que ambos estaban a mano, y el tema entre ellos quedaba zanjado. Sin embargo, su mente lo torturó un poco más. Los recuerdos con la morena cambiaron de personaje. Daniel cabalgando sobre él. Gimiendo alto, con necesidad. Lo peor, no era la primera vez que le venía eso a la cabeza. Quería sentir furia, así que alimentó su mente con antiguos rencores. _Ali, Ali, Ali_. Al principio se trataba de ella pero ahora...no estaba tan seguro.

Intentó disfrutar un rato más la atención de las chicas en la piscina y regresó con sus amigos, ya cambiado.

Bobby también vio llegar a LaRusso. Reconoció al pelirrojo que lo acompañaba, porque lo había visto en ese tipo de fiestas en más de una ocasión. No dijo nada para no malograr el ambiente. Johnny tampoco lo hizo. Se dedicaron a beber un rato más.

Después de un par de tragos, todos decidieron que juntos visitarían el mini antro que se había formado bajo tierra.

Todos excepto Bobby.

\----- • -----

  
_"Llega temprano a casa ¿Si? Y no bebas mucho alcohol. Nada de drogas, ni nada de embarazar chicas, ¿De acuerdo?"_

Felizmente su madre no estaba en California para ver como rompía las dos primeras reglas.

Daniel se había sentado cerca a la mesa de bebidas. Si bien la música y la cantidad de gente alimentaban su ansiedad, no se sentía tan fuera de lugar. Resulta que los amigos de Jack eran personas de lengua sarcástica, pero agradables.

Todos estaban reunidos en círculo alrededor de un maso de cartas. La idea era que todos bebieran dependiendo del número o letra que tuviese la carta que sacasen.

Suzie saco un 5 y todas las chicas bebieron un shot de whisky. Jack sacó un 10. Eligió que Daniel bebiera el primer shot de vodka con él. Los otros números no los recordaría a la mañana siguiente.

El segundo juego era "Verdad o reto". En la primera vuelta, el pico de la botella apuntó hacia Daniel, quién sin dudar eligió verdad. No es que Leo tuviera alguna información que sacarle de todos modos.

— ¿Es verdad que Ali te dejó por un jugador de fútbol americano? — Daniel tardó en reconocer esa voz. Era Johnny.

— ¡Eso... no te incumbe Johnny! ¡Ni siquiera estas jugando! — respondió alterado. No pensaba con la suficiente claridad para responder bien.

Johnny se hizo un espacio en el círculo y las otras cobras —sin Bobby, que había tenido suficiente de la fiesta— hicieron lo mismo.

— Ahora si estoy jugando _punk_ — Tomó la botella para que la base apuntase hacia el mismo y la punta siguiese en Daniel — Responde.

— ¡Es cierto Johnny! ¿Satisfecho? — de no ser por la música el grito se hubiese escuchado más fuerte.

— Tal vez — sonrió con mofa. Dutch rio fuerte, Tommy le secundó — Es tu turno _Danielle_ , mueve la botella.

Daniel hizo lo que se le dijo, refunfuñando. Johnny siempre encontraba la manera de molestarlo. Para ese momento, el alcohol ya había hecho efecto, y estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo. Dada la situación en la que se encontraba, no le importó. Tomó otro sorbo de su bebida.

Nadie se quejó de los intrusos. Ellos eran populares a donde fueran. No los botarían por una tonta rivalidad. Jack era el único que observaba a Johnny con desconfianza. No le agradaba la hostilidad con la que el rubio se presentó.

Durante el resto del juego, la mirada de Johnny estuvo todo el tiempo sobre Daniel, poniéndolo nervioso. Más aún cuando el rubio fue retado a besarse con Alice, la chica de los senos grandes. Ella no se hizo esperar y se lanzó a sus labios. Johnny le dio el mejor beso de su vida, manteniendo firmemente la vista en Daniel, sonriéndole mientras lo hacía.

Esto lo confundió. Ser observado así, se sentía completamente diferente al besó que Johnny le robó a Ali en el restaurante; o de repente era igual, no estaba seguro. Solo había una cosa que podía asegurar: la tensión entre ellos se estaba volviendo incómodamente... _sexual_.

Se levantó del círculo de golpe. Si seguía allí, se sentiría más extraño. Culpó al alcohol y debió parar de beber; en cambio, fue a llenarle más alcohol al vaso.

Cuando llegó a la mesa de bebidas, Daniel pudo ver a una chica muy bella acercándose al círculo, más específicamente a Jack. Ella le tapó los ojos, se acercó a su oído y le preguntó algo. Probablemente, si adivinaba quién era.

Su amigo volteó y la besó, con una efusividad que le hizo comprender a Daniel de quién podría tratarse. Esto lo desánimo. La noche se estaba malogrando cada vez más.

Jack tomó la mano de la chica y desaparecieron del sótano. Daniel regresó con el vaso lleno. No había razón para quedarse, pero llegó a esa fiesta con el auto de Jack, sin él no podía irse.

Al poco rato, el grupo se disolvió y todos se fueron a seguir su propia fiesta en algún otro lugar. Como se quedó a solas con una de las chicas, la invitó a bailar. Ambos, con lo ebrios que estaban, se les hizo difícil levantarse.

Mientras bailaban, Daniel miraba de reojo a todos lados, no se olvidaba que Johnny seguía cerca. Pensó que en cuánto Jack volviese le pediría que lo llevara de regreso a casa; pero él no aparecía, ni lo haría el resto de la noche.

No pasó mucho tiempo para su cuerpo reaccionara nuevamente a los estragos del alcohol, y se sintiera adormecido. Por lo que se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano y para su sorpresa, cayó sobre alguien más.

— Quítate de encima, o golpearé tu cuerpo hasta que no puedas respirar — amenazó Johnny. En realidad, si no hubieran personas viendo, tomaría fuertemente las caderas de Daniel y ... _¡Rayos!_ La bebida estaba haciendo efecto.

— Planeaba sentarme en algo más cómodo, no en ti — dijo molesto. Se movió al costado.

— Si claro, _princesa_ — se burló de Daniel y miró hacia el frente. Toda esa gente excediéndose. Cómo amaba ser parte de eso.

— Yo no... olvídalo Johnny, si pudiera me iría ahora mismo. No estoy aquí... por ti — Daniel se estaba durmiendo.

Johnny pensó que si Daniel se quedaba allí, cualquier cosa podría pasarle. Desde ahogarse con su vómito hasta que le ofrecieran más alcohol y droga al mismo tiempo. No iba a terminar nada bien.

Estaba por levantarse y dejarlo a su suerte. Que se fuera al diablo. Pero verlo tan frágil e indefenso en ese ambiente depravado, tocó algo en su corazón. Bobby les contó que vino con el pelirrojo. El mismo que abandonó a Daniel por una chica despampanante —no lo culpaba, la chica era sexy— Seguramente por eso Daniel se quedó en la fiesta.

Las otras cobras estaban en quién sabe dónde. Aprovechó que para esas alturas nadie estaba realmente consciente de sus acciones, como para recordar como se llevaba a rastras a Daniel hasta su Firebird. De todas formas, ahora vivía en Reseda. No gastaría gasolina de más.

La casa de Daniel estaba cerca a la escuela, lo recordaba por la paliza que le dieron allí. Pero no sabía el departamento. Tocó los hombros de Daniel con suavidad para despertarlo. Lo sacó de su auto y le preguntó en cuál de los departamentos debía dejarlo.

Con algo de dificultad subieron por las escaleras, Daniel no era pesado, solo que arrastrar su cuerpo complicaba llevarlo con normalidad. Llegaron a la puerta 20. Buscó entre los bolsillos de Daniel y encontró la llave para abrir la puerta.

Su departamento lucía... un poco peor que el suyo. Al ver que el sillón estaba cerca, acurrucó a Daniel de costado. Si iba a vomitar, se aseguraría de que por lo menos no se atragantara. Luego buscó un vaso y una jarra de agua, y los dejo en la mesita que se encontraba más cerca a Daniel.

— Gracias Johnny — escuchó la voz de Daniel antes de dejar el departamento. En segundos el moreno cayó profundamente dormido.

Años después, esa sería la única razón que tendría Daniel para creer que Johnny había cambiado.


	3. Anhelos

Daniel despertó al mediodía, con un dolor agudo en la sien. No era su primera resaca, aunque de lejos era la peor. Intentó quedarse en la misma posición por el resto del día, pero un incesante golpeteo martillaba su cabeza. Venía de la puerta.

Se levantó con pesadez. ¿Quién podría venir a molestarlo un domingo en la tarde?

— Me alegra saber que estás aquí — se encontró con Jack. Su gesto cambió del alivio a la seriedad — quería disculparme por...

— ¿Olvidarme? O no sé, quizás ¿Abandonarme en un lugar del que no sabía como salir? — interrumpió fastidiado. Le habría cerrado la puerta en la cara, de no ser porque hacer ruido en su condición, no era buena idea.

Pasaron unos segundos. Jack pensaba sus palabras cuidadosamente.

— Mira lo entiendo, ahora no es un buen momento.

— Así es — se pasó una mano por la frente — me duele mucho la cabeza.

— Seré breve — lo miró fijamente, queriendo transmitirle lo arrepentido que estaba. Con cierto recelo, Daniel lo dejó entrar a su casa. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón. Jack se recostó en la pared y rompió el incómodo silencio.

— Así que... ¿Cómo lograste salir?

— Uhmm Johnny me trajo — respondió.

— ¡¿¿Johnny??! — Daniel lo miró mal y señaló su cabeza. Normalmente Jack no se sobresaltaba — ¿No era el tipo que te molestaba en la fiesta?

— Si lo sé ... cuesta creerlo.

— ¿Por qué con él? — preguntó con extrañeza más que con crítica.

— ¿Qué otra opción tenía? No se ofreció a traerme, literalmente me arrastró hasta su auto — contestó. Aunque eso no fuera del todo cierto.

Si bien Johnny ejerció fuerza para llevarlo, no fue realmente brusco. Incluso lo protegió con su cuerpo, evitando que se golpeara con cualquiera que se interpusiera en el camino. Daniel sintió un calorcito en el pecho al recordarlo.

— Ustedes tienen una relación extraña — Jack no pudo evitar reír por la conclusión a la que había llegado.

— Yo no diría "relación" — hizo un puchero y continúo — Me acosaba porque salía con Ali... ¡¡Incluso me aventó por un acantilado!!

— Woooh ¿Un acantilado? — No dudaba, pero era difícil de creer — ¿Estás seguro que te acosaba solo por su ex?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — La desconfianza con la que Daniel lo recibió había desaparecido. Era un gran avance.

— No creo que sea solo eso. Digo, la forma en la que te miraba..., era muy intenso — Jack recordó el beso entre Johnny y unas de sus amigas. Se notaba que el rubio estaba provocando a Daniel mientras la besaba. No supo que sentir al respecto.

— Solo lo hace para molestarme — Se sonrojó. Al verlo, Jack supo que Daniel tuvo el mismo recuerdo, desde su perspectiva.

— Bueno, si al final te trajo hasta aquí, seguramente no te odia tanto como dice — comentó, aparentando despreocupación. Podría equivocarse, pero creía entender la frustración por la que Johnny estaba pasando.

— No lo sé hombre... Es la primera vez que se porta como gente conmigo.

Volvió el silencio. Daniel parecía envuelto en sus pensamientos. Jack vio en ello, la oportunidad de explicarse y se sentó a su lado.

— Quería disculparme, ya sabes, por Joanne. Leo no me dijo que vendría.

— No tienes qué disculparte por eso, lo entiendo — sin embargo los pequeños celos, y la idea de ser abandonado, si que lo molestaba — La próxima me dejas las llaves del auto. ¿De acuerdo?

— Hecho — Acercó su rostro hacia Daniel, notando su inquietud — ¿Sin rencores entonces?

— Si, si, si — ladeó la cabeza para ocultar sus mejillas — Solo si te vas ya. Quiero dormir.

— Si tanto insistes — respondió dramático, sin sentirse dolido realmente. Se estaba levantando, pero la voz de Daniel lo detuvo.

— Puedes venir cualquier otro día — contestó con prisa — o visitarme en la tienda. Le agradas al señor Miyag...

Jack acercó aún más su rostro, parecía reflexionar algo. Daniel no pudo articular otra palabra.

— Estaba muy preocupado — admitió. Sus ojos azules repasaron el rostro de su amigo, hasta llegar a los labios. Si bien se conocían poco, notaba los nervios de Daniel por cada pequeño contacto (a veces, como ahora, lo hacía a propósito). Por curiosidad, quería cruzar la línea. Pero _no podía, no debía_ — Vendré mañana.

Se separó un poco y antes de despedirse, pasó las manos por la oscura melena de Daniel, dejándolo atónito. Con el dolor de cabeza él apenas podía asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

\----- • -----

  
Tenía una dualidad de mierda con la que lidiar. Mientras conducía alejándose de South Seas, y la borrachera se iba disipando, Johnny analizó algunas de las cosas que había hecho; pero sobre todo, las que había pensado.

LaRusso le provocaba cosas que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, y quería golpearlo por ello. Mirarlo le quemaba. A pesar de su delgadez, sobrio le podría dar una buena pelea; pero en el estado en que se encontraba, ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie.

El moreno tropezaba constantemente, se reía adormilado y se abrazaba más al cuerpo que lo ayudaba a no caer. Johnny juntó toda su fuerza de voluntad para llevarlo a su auto sin que los pensamientos pecaminosos pasaran más de cinco segundos en su cabeza; de lo contrario, le haría caso alguno de ellos: Marcar el cuello de Daniel en el pasillo; acariciar su cintura en el auto o _besar la piel dónde alguna vez lo había golpeado._

El pecho también le quemaba. Sus cavilaciones no se quedaron en lo hormonal. Lo trató delicadamente cuando lo tuvo bajo su protección. Pocos realmente conocían ese lado amable que se molestaba en ocultar y ¿Se lo había mostrado a LaRusso sin más? De locos.

Se suponía que esa fiesta era para relajarlo de la mierda en la que se había transformado su vida, no para recordar rivalidades, o negaciones.

Deseó no volver a saber más de su existencia; sin embargo, con el futuro éxito de Daniel en el Valle, en cualquier lugar vería su rostro, orbitando cerca de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir del próximo cap, vuelvo al tiempo de Cobra Kai ♡


	4. Celos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Existe un capítulo anterior llamado "Colisión". Decidí eliminarlo y mejorar algunas cosas que dejé en el aire en este cap.

Daniel había perdido la cuenta de todos los problemas que Louie le generó; pero sin lugar a dudas, quemar el Firebird era el peor de sus errores. Nuevamente tuvo que tomar responsabilidad sobre las acciones de su primo y a regañadientes regalarle un auto a Johnny. 

Y sí, hacer la maldita prueba de manejo con él. 

Para Johnny también fue un problema, pero después de poner las manos sobre el manubrio, se lo tomó con más calma. Atrás quedaron los puños apretados y las amenazas desenfrenadas. Sonreía con la mirada al frente y tarareaba aquella canción de Speedwagoon que tanto le gustaba a Daniel. 

Contagiado por el buen humor, Daniel terminó uniéndose, cantando al unísono y en perfecta sincronía. La incomodidad se hizo más llevadera. 

Se preguntó, si el único buen recuerdo que mantenía de Johnny (en su anterior auto) era completamente real. Se recordaba así mismo borracho en el asiento del copiloto, entre el sueño y la vigilia. El cinturón apretaba lo justo para mantenerlo en su sitio, la brisa de madrugada era suave y el silencio facilitaba su adormecimiento. Luego Johnny estaciona frente a su casa, le toca los hombros para despertarlo y le habla con voz suave y profunda. Tan diferente de todas esas veces en las que lo maltrató. 

_Despierta LaRusso._

No está seguro si es parte de su imaginación, pero recuerda las manos de Johnny acariciando sus mejillas y el recorrido que hizo hasta su rebelde cabello oscuro. Después de unos segundos, volvió a tocar sus hombros para despertarlo. 

_Larusso, ya llegamos. Despierta_. 

Real o no, lo confundió tanto en ese entonces como ahora. Decidió voltear el rostro hacía la calle, para distraerse con cualquier cosa fuera de ese espacio. Como no iban a un lugar en específico, se encontró frente a la residencia de sus recuerdos: South Seas. Le pidió a Johnny que se estacionara alli. 

Al principio iba a ser una cosa de mirar e irse, pero quedó enganchado. Todo tenía una historia. Desafortunadamente, muchas con Johnny involucrado. Aprender karate para defenderse de él, conocer mejor al señor Miyagi gracias a ello, o Johnny cargando su cuerpo (por la borrachera) y recostándolo en el sillón. Nunca podría olvidarlo. 

Recorrió el interior del condominio. La piscina habia sido arreglada, los departamentos también; pero las marcas del pasado no se borraban fácilmente. No pudo evitar hablar sobre ello. Luego de esa breve conversación, Johnny lo arrastró hasta un bar, solo para continuar hablando. 

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría sentado junto a Johnny Lawrence en un bar, conversando civilizadamente, y disfrutando de su compañía, se habría reído incrédulo; pero eso estaba pasando. 

Había algo atrapante en sus discusiones, en el jugueteo de quién podía vencer verbalmente al otro, en las anécdotas que los conectaban o en sus similitudes recién descubiertas. No tenía que preocuparse por ser cuidadoso con sus palabras, ni por las etiquetas. 

— ¡Otra ronda! — exclamó Daniel por tercera vez a la bartender, sumamente feliz. Sonaba más como el chico recién llegado de New Jersey que como el vendedor de autos más exitoso del Valle. 

Johnny se río entre dientes. Reafirmaba las dos maneras de escuchar ese acento tan característico en Daniel: enojado o entrado en copas. Y vaya que en su juventud le encantaba escucharlo enojado.

Solo había una cosa que le molestaba. 

Desde que pisaron al bar, Daniel estaba pendiente de los muchos mensajes que le llegaban al celular. Él contestaba inmediatamente, como si quién se robaba su tiempo fuera muy importante. Johnny imaginó que se trataba de algún contacto laboral y no le hizo bromas al respecto. 

Después de un rato los mensajes dejaron de llegar y ambos siguieron burlándose del oncólogo con el que Ali se había casado.

La estaban pasando bien juntos, tanto asi que la segunda ronda de bebidas se terminó sin que se dieran cuenta. 

Daniel le dejó su celular para que siguiera viendo el perfil del oncólogo y pidió la tercera ronda. Johnny revisó rudimentariamente aquel perfil y buscó alguna foto en la que apareciese Ali. Hasta que saltó una notificación. 

_"Te voy a extrañar"_

Otros dos mensajes no se hicieron esperar. Le dieron más tiempo para ver la foto del emisor, un hombre pelirrojo. 

_"¿Vendrás Danny?"_

Un hombre pelirrojo...

  
_"Necesito verte antes de irme"_

.  
.  
.

  
Mall, estacionamiento, abrazo gay. 

Demoró en procesarlo. 

Daniel se volteó hacia él y extendió la mano. Al recibir su celular, notó una vacilación en la mirada ojiazul. 

— ¿Todo bien Johnny? — preguntó Daniel. Obtuvo un asentimiento en respuesta. 

Mientras la bartender les dejaba la reposición de sus bebidas, y Johnny terminaba de beber su cerveza, Daniel tenía la mirada fija en el celular. El mensaje era malinterpretable. 

— Lo que viste... 

— "Danny" — dice riendo por la cara de vergüenza en Daniel, recuperándose así de la sorpresa inicial. 

— No es lo que parece — hastiado, terminó la frase que Johnny le interrumpió. 

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? 

— Ohhh dios mío ¡¡Johnny!! No es para nada lo que estás pensando — exclamó escandalizado. 

— ¿Sí? ¿Y qué estoy pensando? — respondió retándolo. Volvía a tocar los botones necesarios en la mente de Daniel, para molestarlo un poco más. Él demoró en contestarle. 

— Crees que engaño a mi esposa o algo así — Técnicamente le estaba ocultando el par de ocasiones en las que se vio con Jack. No le era infiel. 

— Wooouu ¿Es eso lo que era? — sonrió ampliamente — Me sorprendería más si fuese con otra mujer. 

La cara de Daniel enrojeció. 

— No sé porqué intento razonar contigo — alegó cansado. Su nuevo martini estaba a la mitad, como su paciencia. 

— Esta bien Danielle, te creo —se apiadó— Entonces ¿Iremos por el papeleo o a despedirte de tu novio? 

— No es mi novio —aclaró molesto— Pasaremos por su casa y luego al concesionario ¿De acuerdo? 

Dicho esto, se dedicó a terminar su martini. Ignorando la atenta mirada (no tan sutil) que Johnny tenía sobre sus labios. 

— ¿Algún otro lugar al que quieres que te lleve, _princesa_? 

— Jódete Johnny. 

  
\----- • -----

  
Con las indicaciones de Daniel, no le tomó mucho tiempo conducir hasta la casa del pelirrojo. Vivía por el Mall, muy cerca de su dojo. Eso tenía sentido, de otra manera esos dos no se hubieran vuelto a ver. 

Daniel le dijo que no demoraría, que regresaría en unos minutos. Se bajó del auto y tocó la puerta de la casa. 

Ni bien hizo el primer golpe, le abrieron instantáneamente. Johnny no tardó en reconocer al pelirrojo. Su ropa costosa desentonaba con el vecindario, y su rojizo cabello no contribuía. Simplemente destacaba. 

Cuando el hombre invitó a pasar a Daniel, sintió algo. Un nudo apenas considerable en la boca del estómago, muy similar en menor medida al ardor que sintió cuando vio a Ali jugando fútbol en la playa con un tipo (que hasta ese entonces era un desconocido) o como cuando tuvo el valor de ver a Shanon meses después de que ella diera a luz y la encontrara con otro pretendiente en la puerta del apartamento. 

Esa molestia en su estómago llegaba hasta su garganta y le hacia rechinar los dientes. 

Conocía esa sensación. _Celos_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se viene la continuación directa de esa última escena. Si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ♡♡♡


	5. Efímero

Cuándo Daniel le prometió unos "pocos minutos", imaginó que se refería a unos cinco, algo de saludar y despedirse. No a los tortuosos veintisiete que estaba padeciendo.

Todo ese tiempo solo, no hizo más que alimentar algunas ideas sobre lo que Daniel podría estar haciendo. No ayudaba para nada, que aún habiendo un timbre, se apresuró en llegar a la puerta y al simple toque, el pelirrojo le abrió, atento a su llamado.

No quería pensar más en eso. Intentó convencerse de que no había otra razón para quedarse más que el maldito papeleo; pero, estuvo muy tentado a sonar la bocina del carro o levantarse y reventar el timbre hasta que Daniel saliera.

_¿Y luego qué?_

También podía irse, LaRusso vería como se las arreglaba, no era su chofer para esperarlo tanto.

Miró su reloj: 7:02 p.m. Encendió el auto. No iba a tolerar un minuto más.

Justo en ese momento una luz que provenía de la casa iluminó su rostro. La puerta estaba abierta. Desde su asiento, Johnny vió cómo se despedían por última vez. Fue un abrazo menos efusivo, que aparentaba amistad.

Al entrar al auto, Daniel tenía una mirada apagada y sus labios estaban ligeramente curvados hacia abajo.

— Bueno, aún tenemos tiempo para ver los papeles — dijo tratando de elevar los ánimos.

— Si, seguro — respondió cortante.

— ¿Y ahora cuál es tu problema? — Daniel notó su hostilidad. No quería responder igual, dado que el resto del día se llevaron bastante bien.

Para Johnny la pregunta era casi ingenua.

— Te estuve esperando por casi media hora hombre, mientras tú te divertías allí dentro — acusó.

— ¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso? — preguntó indignado.

— ¿Tengo que explicarlo? Pensé que eras más listo, LaRusso — arrancó el auto. Contrario a sus expectativas, alejarse del lugar no le ayudó a lidiar con la cólera. Solo hizo que el ambiente quedara inevitablemente tenso.

— Escucha, lamento haber demorado. Teníamos cosas que hablar, era importante...

— Ahórrate las excusas, los he visto antes — confesó Johnny, interrumpiéndolo. Tenía la vista al frente, lucía imperturbable, aunque no se sintiese así.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó sorprendido.

— Cuando fuiste a verme por tu estúpida venganza — se imaginó el gesto que provocó en Daniel, sin poder verlo — Solo quería desquitarme contigo, y... los vi.

El semáforo cambio a rojo, obligándolos a aguantar la incomodidad en completo silencio. Estaban cerca a la avenida principal, frente al Mall (y por consecuencia frente al "nuevo" Cobra Kai").

Daniel aún sin saber que decir, se preguntó que hubiera pasado si peleaban en el estacionamiento con Jack de testigo. Dos hombres adultos luchando por nada. Se rio imaginando la escena.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — escuchar su risa le cambio ligeramente el mal humor.

— Pelear en el estacionamiento. ¿Enserio? habrías perdido — dijo caprichosamente. Johnny se dio cuenta que era su manera de volver a las discusiones ligeras. Era listo.

— ¿Estás... retándome?

— No necesito demostrarte nada — soltó despreocupado. Aún seguía incómodo por la idea equivocada que Johnny tenía en la cabeza, pero no quería seguir tocando el tema.

Poner su rivalidad en la conversación estaba funcionando de maravilla para alivianar el ambiente. Sabía que eso serviría porque el también tenía curiosidad por saber cómo terminaría una lucha entre ellos

— Olvídalo Johnny.

— ¡Oh vamos! Una vez. Definiremos quién es el mejor — insistió, casi sin rastros de molestia. Anhelaba su revancha.

— Tengo un trofeo que prueba que yo lo soy.

— Con una patada ilegal, _Danielle_ — bromeó.

— No empieces con eso.

— Sabes que tengo razón — viendo el semáforo en verde, aumentó la velocidad del auto y estacionó frente a su dojo — Además, me lo debes.

Daniel suspiró. Hubiera preferido ir hasta su casa. Aunque dadas las circunstancias no podía quejarse.

\----- • -----

  
Antes de la pelea, dejaron algunas cosas en la oficina: llaves, celulares, billeteras. No querían golpearse con ellas o romperlas en el proceso.

Luego fueron a la habitación principal, se pusieron en posición y se saludaron con una reverencia. Mirar fijamente al oponente era crucial.

Al principio los golpes eran ligeros. Johnny inició con el primer golpe —menos violento de lo que hubiera esperado—. La fuerza en sus brazos estaba contenida, pero seguía siendo efectiva.

Los ataques más contundentes de Daniel eran con las piernas. Johnny se aseguraba de bloquearlas bien, procurando no lastimarlas. Hasta que fueron tomando más confianza. Ambos anticipaban los movimientos del otro, completamente a la ofensiva. Se mantenían a la par, concentrados en cada desplazamiento ajeno, como una danza; una que se había quedado congelada en el tiempo, peligrosa y emocionante.

— ¿Cansado Johnny? — fanfarroneó Daniel.

— Ya quisieras — Aprovechando la distracción, Johnny le asestó un golpe en el estómago, haciéndolo caer de espalda al suelo. Instintivamente acercó un puño a su rostro, acorralándolo — ¿Es todo lo que tienes _princesa_?

En un movimiento rápido, Daniel barrió las piernas de Johnny. Por la posición en la que estaban, no calculó que no lo haría caer a su costado, sino sobre él.

Johnny reaccionó a tiempo para poner las manos a los lados evitando una caída más dolorosa. Al ver hacia abajo, se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de Daniel, oscura y brillosa. Respiraba agitado. Su boca estaba entreabierta, como invitando a que lo besarán desesperadamente.

Se quedaron paralizados por un rato, estudiándose entre sí. Johnny habría dado lo que fuera (desde su juventud) para tener esa vista solo para él, y en esas circunstancias.

Pero está no era una fantasía, aunque tampoco una oportunidad que desaprovechar. Pensó que probablemente el pelirrojo —del que aún no recordaba su nombre— también habría estado así de cerca. Eso le dio el impulso suficiente para romper lentamente la brecha entre los dos.

Creyó que sería rechazado, pero la lengua de Daniel fue jugueteando con la suya, iniciando así, una nueva lucha por el control del beso. Sus labios eran carnosos y suaves (como los había imaginado), pero su forma de besar era atrevida, hambrienta. Tal vez, deseaba eso tanto como él y la revancha no era su único tema pendiente.

Daniel acariciaba su espalda mientras él iba desabotonando su camisa celeste; cuyo aspecto pulcro de la mañana, ahora se veía alborotado, exponiendo el cuello, los hombros y el pecho de Daniel. Más piel que Johnny quería marcar. Así lo hizo, trazando un camino de lamidas y besos, dejando chupetones notorios a su paso.

Aferrándose a las sensaciones, Daniel acercó sus cuerpos, temiendo inconscientemente que cualquier cosa pudiera alejarlo de esa fuente de calor, que el momento solo fuera _efímero_.

Sin embargo, había más de un motivo para separarse, y el sonido de su celular se lo recordó. Lo hubiera dejado pasar, pero el tono insistente que se repetía en loop era inconfundible, precisamente porque lo escogió para el número de Amanda.

Apartó a Johnny de un fuerte manotazo, se colocó su camisa y corrió hasta la oficina.

_¿Qué acababa de hacer?_


End file.
